


I was Worried

by opheliamj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliamj/pseuds/opheliamj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5th year, and Luna has been up late studying too much while Ginny, her best friend is at Quidditch practice. Ginny finds her friend asleep in the library after it's closed for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Worried

Luna was up late in the library. She was studying for O.W.L.s but she kept falling asleep, drooling on her books. She was in the way back of the library, near the restricted area. She fell asleep in a big cozy chair with her books spread all over her. The library was so dead that night Madam Prince didn’t even bother to look for anyone.  
She woke up hours later when Ginny found her. Luna’s eyes opened slowly when she realized Ginny was touching her hair.  
“Oh,” Luna jumped, blushing and sitting up.  
“It’s okay, Luna. No one’s here.” Ginny smiled, sitting next to her in the chair.  
“What time is it?”  
“Eleven thirty,” Ginny said. She was showered after practice, but was still wearing her team shirt. “What were you doing in here?”  
“I was studying.” Luna started to put her books away. She could feel Ginny watching her.  
“I saw this old map in the locker room and it said you were here so I ran to check on you.” Ginny admitted. Luna stopped what she was doing. “I was worried, you’re never out this late. And what sort of map knows where the whole school is?”  
“A magic one?” Luna said, innocently, and Ginny frowned a little. “I just wanted to finish my paper early this week.”  
“What paper?”  
“The transfiguration one, about a famous animagus.”  
“Luna, that’s not due till next Monday,” Ginny said looking confused. “It’s only Tuesday.”  
“I know,” Luna said, blushing a little. “I just want to be done by Saturday.”  
“Saturday? Why Saturday?”  
“The game, Ginny.” Luna said, looking away, a little nervously and then looking back. “It’s a big game.”  
“But Ravenclaw didn’t-“  
“No, Ginny you’re my friend. I don’t care about Ravenclaw, I care about you. I just want to be free to watch the match and then celebrate all day after.” Ginny’s eyes didn’t look away, but she was the one blushing after that.  
“You do?”  
“Well, yeah.” Luna said, her voice small. The library lights were dim around them. They talked quiet and close. Luna didn’t realize how close they were sitting.  
“So is your paper,” Ginny said smiling. “And sleep. You don’t have to rush, take your time.” Luna looked taken aback, but nodded. She was wide eyed and neither of them could look away. Ginny grabbed Luna’s fingers, and looked at them surprised but didn’t pull away. Ginny put her fingers between Luna’s all the way. Luna’s heart was pounding. She bit her lip looking up at Ginny.  
“Do you want me to walk you back to your Common Room?” Ginny asked.  
“What?” Luna asked, forgetting where they were and how late it was. “Oh…no I should be okay.”  
“Good…” Ginny said trailing off. They stood up but didn’t move. They stood close, and Ginny looked at Luna in her shirt and uniform. Luna took a small step towards to pass, but she didn’t realize how close she was. Ginny reached and grabbed her hips involuntarily when Luna stepped into her.  
“Oh!” Ginny gasped, surprised. Luna jumped up, embarrassed.  
“I’m so sorry!” she was dark red now. “Ginny, I didn’t mean to.”  
“Luna, it’s okay.” Ginny giggled rushing to Luna. “It was an accident, I know.” Luna calmed down as Ginny got closer. Ginny stood near her looking a little shy. She put her hand on Luna’s hip again, but this time she didn’t jump. Ginny pulled her close then, grabbing both hips a little tight. Luna looked up at her, and Ginny slid an arm around her waist. Luna couldn’t help it, she leaned in closer. Ginny didn’t stop. She grabbed onto the back of Luna’s shirt. Ginny’s leg bent between her. Luna’s bum was practically on the table now.  
“Luna…” Ginny breathed out a little. Her hand was still on Luna’s hips and body. She started to kiss her cheek as she touched her. It was so soft, and she could smell her as she got in close. It made Ginny so wet. Luna grabbed onto Ginny’s shoulders now. Her eyes were wide, as Ginny started to pull her even closer. Their faces were barely inches apart.  
Ginny moved one of her hands to Luna’s neck, and the other stayed on her hips. Luna’s hands gripped the table. Ginny put her face in Luna’s blonde hair, it smelled like flowers, ones that grew near her house. She started to kiss Luna on the neck and ear. She could hear Luna gasp, and Ginny couldn’t help it, she let out a giggle.  
“No fair,” Luna whined a little making Ginny look at her. Luna kissed her on the mouth, a little sloppy, making Ginny stand straight up. They kissed deeply, and Ginny never kissed someone who actually knew how to kiss before. She was so surprised. Her arms went around Luna’s neck so she could kiss her even more. She felt Luna’s hands slide up her shirt, making Ginny shake with shivers. She let go of Luna’s lips, and kissed down her face and neck, making Luna whine.  
As Luna slid her arms up Ginny’s shirt, she could feel Ginny squirm against her. Ginny took her arms from around Luna’s shoulders and started touching her too. Her hands went from Luna’s shoulders to her chest. Ginny was barely breathing, and Luna shivered against her.  
“You smell amazing.” Ginny gasped, leaning her forehead against Luna’s.  
“Oh Ginny…” Luna smiled sweetly, kissing her again, letting out a small moan. Luna pushed against her, grabbing onto Ginny who grabbed her shoulder tight. Smiling at Luna, she kissed her again. She couldn’t help it, but neither could Luna.  
Ginny grabbed her hips tight, and started to push Luna back onto the table. Luna rested her ass on top. Ginny started to kiss her neck.  
“Wait,” Ginny said, starting to shake again. Luna put her hand on Ginny’s chin nicely. They got close again, and Luna closed her eyes. Ginny took a deep breath and started to touch her friend’s body again. She started to rub lower then Luna’s hips, to her bum sitting on the table. Her fingers lightly pulling at her Ravenclaw skirt. She rubbed more gliding her hands to Luna’s thighs. Luna started to giggle as Ginny pushed her onto the table more. Standing against her now, Ginny started to kiss her again, pulling at the hem of her shirt. Ginny slid her hands in, reaching to touch Luna’s hips and stomach, and up to her little boobs. Luna gasped, holding her tight.  
“Ginny!” she hissed as Ginny went to pinch each nipple. Luna groaned and whined more. Ginny couldn’t help but smile, she decided she loved making Luna whine. “Ginny….I…” She looked up, and Luna looked thrilled and dizzy almost. Ginny pulled one hand away from her breast and lightly grabbed Luna’s chin. She kissed Luna, again, making Luna grab her all over.  
Ginny felt Luna reach around her hips and grab on to her butt hard, and she couldn’t help but yelp. She pulled away from Luna’s mouth, and Luna looked at her pretending to be sad. Ginny giggled at her and pretended to nip at her, kissing her neck. Luna was too busy giggling to realize Ginny started to reach up her skirt again. Her hand glided up Luna’s thigh. Fingers poking at her panty line.  
Ginny’s face was in Luna’s hair. She was tickling her with neck and ear kisses so much, Luna was practically hysterical. Luna gasped as Ginny gripped her thigh. Her mouth near the blonde’s ear. Finger poking the hem.  
“I don’t want to stop touching you.” Ginny whispered making Luna shiver. She almost melted when she heard Ginny say that.  
“Then don’t.” Luna gasped. Ginny looked at her best friend wide eyed. She held her thigh tighter, and Luna bit her lip. She pushed two fingers under her pretty white panties, running her fingers against her lightly. Feeling Luna made her so wet. It made Luna more wet too. Ginny was in awe, she looked down to see. Pulling Luna’s legs apart so she could look, taking her little panties to the side. Luna gasped when she felt the air hit her. Ginny couldn’t look away. She started to touch her more, and Luna moaned. Ginny rubbed all over, feeling her wetness, rubbing just over Luna’s pretty hole. Both of their panties were soaked.  
“Ginny” Luna gasped, and Ginny realized she was staring. Ginny started touching her more, poking her thumb in a little in and out. She could feel Luna tense around her, trembling. Her hands in Ginny’s hair. Luna kept whining, and it made Ginny smile. So she started to touch her more, and fasted. Rubbing with both her hands, and Luna started to moan obscenities. Ginny felt her panties dripping against her leg. She’d never felt like this with any of the guys she was with.  
Luna let out a loud moan, snapping Ginny from her thoughts, and Ginny smirked now. She knew how to make Luna whine even more. She pushed her thumb in Luna now, and looked up at her. She was panting, her skirt askew. Ginny pushed it up more and started to rub her thumb around Luna.  
“Ready Luna?” Ginny asked. And Luna looked up at her, confused.  
“What?” And without a second, Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips against Luna’s small mound. Luna squealed, and Ginny felt her get wet around her thumb. She kissed lower and lower, until she was right above her thumb, resting on Luna’s clit. Ginny felt Luna’s fingers in her hair. She started to finger Luna more, as she kissed her clit. Gasping as she heard Luna’s moans over and over. Pulling Ginny’s hair hard when Ginny started to tongue and make out with Luna’s pussy. She knew Luna was close and she knew she was too. Ginny reached in her own panties, grinding her knuckles against herself hungrily cumming almost instantly, as she fingered Luna with her other hand. Licking and licking. Luna pulled her hair harder, feeling Ginny’s teeth and moans against her pussy as Ginny came. Ginny started to lick her more and letting Luna grind against her thumb and mouth as she came. Gasping for air as she licked Luna clean. Luna giggled and gasped, spent and still wet. Twitching from cumming. She never felt something so abrupt, and amazing. She never wanted something again so immediately.  
Ginny stood up regaining herself and closing her eyes. She felt dizzy, and held herself against the table. She felt Luna steady her, and pull her into a tight hug. Ginny put her head in Luna’s shoulder. She was relieved Luna was sweating too. Ginny looked up, and stared at Luna, looking serious. Luna stared in her eyes and pet Ginny’s hair a little.  
“I always thought you were so beautiful, Luna.” Ginny said and Luna looked a little embarrassed.  
“You’re my best friend.” Luna said looking a little nervous. Ginny looked at her, almost scared she did something wrong. But Luna didn’t let go of her. “I always knew I shouldn’t fall for my best friend, but I couldn’t help it.”  
“You really mean it?” Ginny asked, blushing a little. Luna nodded, and they hugged tight, standing for a long time with each other.  
“Come on,” Ginny said, taking Luna’s hand. “I’ll walk you to your Common Room.” Luna beamed, and held her hand tight, and they walked off together. Luna rambling about care of magical creatures and Ginny smiling to herself, not thinking about the big Game, or anything else but Luna.


End file.
